


better than a magic sugar castle

by someotherchick



Category: Victorious
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, angst if you squint, first-person perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someotherchick/pseuds/someotherchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She laughs when we kiss."</p>
            </blockquote>





	better than a magic sugar castle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Champagne.Scene](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Champagne.Scene).



> 100 words. Jade/Tori. For ChampagneScene.

She laughs when we kiss.

Well, she doesn't, y'know,  _actually_. But I can just feel it in the edges of her lips, on her fingertips. Like being with me is better than a magic sugar castle.

"I love you," she says, and then covers her mouth with her hand, like she can't believe that just came out of her mouth. But she's smiling broadly and her face is flushed in pleasure. "I love you."

I can see it in her face, the truth in it. "I love you, Jade."

I kiss her, and she can take that however she wants.


End file.
